Recent video camera, digital still camera, mobile phone with camera function and so forth employ CCD and CMOS image sensor, which are solid state image sensing devices capturing color image. These solid state image sensing devices need spectral sensitivity correction, since they use, for their light receiving units, a silicon photodiode which is sensitive in the near-infrared region, and often use a near-infrared cut filter (also referred to as IR cut filter, hereinafter).
Known materials for forming such near-infrared cut filters include near-infrared absorptive compositions (patent documents 1 and 2). In patent document 1, such near-infrared absorptive compositions are prepared into layers by vapor deposition or the like to form near-infrared cut layers. In patent document 2, infrared cut layers are formed by coating.